Schweiz x Liechtenstein
Schweiz x Liechtenstein ist ein beliebtes heterosexuelles Pairing bestehend aus Schweiz und Liechtenstein. Bezeichnungen für das Pairing sind SwissLiech'', '''aus ''Swiss''' Confederation und Liech'''tenstein und '''Neutral siblings (中立兄妹)(dt. neutrale Geschwister). Liechtensteins schwärmerisches Bruder-Tagebuch Am Ende des zweiten Weltkrieges litt Liechtenstein unter einer großen Lebensmittelknappheit. Als sie dachte, dass sie sterben müsste, bot Schweiz ihr seine Hilfe an und kümmerte sich um sie, obwohl er selbst unter den Folgen des Krieges litt. Liechtenstein schnitt sich die Haare, was ihrem Bruder sofort auffiel. Auf seine Frage, warum sie die Haare so kurz schnitt, antwortete sie, dass sie nur Schweiz nachgeahmt hätte und fragte ihn, ob es gut aussehe. Schweiz wurde verlegen und sagte, dass es nicht schlecht aussehe. Beide gingen im Partnerlook durch einen Ort, da Liechtenstein ihre Kleidung umnähte. Eine ältere Frau bemerkte beide und sagte, dass Schweiz einen süßen Bruder hätte. Um weitere Missverständnisse zu vermeiden, sollte sich Liechtenstein ein Band kaufen, welches Schweiz bezahlen würde. Liechtenstein fragte ihn wie es ihr stehe und er antwortete, dass es gut aussehe. Zu Hause brachte Schweiz seiner Schwester Selbstverteidigung bei und zeichnete Figuren an die Tafel. Liechtenstein fand die Zeichnungen süß und fragte ihren Bruder, ob er sie auf Papier zeichnen könnte. Erst wollte Schweiz mit dem Unterricht weitermachen, doch er gab nach und kam Liechtensteins Bitte nach. Am Abend schenkte Liechtenstein Schweiz einen Schlafanzug, den sie schon seit 52 Tagen fertig genäht hatte und sich nie traute ihn zu überreichen. Später bemerkte sie, dass sie ihrem Bruder ausversehen ihren Schlafanzug gab. Als sie in sein Zimmer kam um ihm darüber zu erzählen, hatte er bereits den Schlafanzug angezogen. Liechtenstein meinte sofort das nichts sei und ihm der Schlafanzug gut stehe. Sie wollte auch ein Foto von ihm machen. In der Nacht träumte Liechtenstein von ihrer ersten Begegnung mit Schweiz und fragte ihn am nächsten Morgen, warum er sie rettete. Zuerst murmelte Schweiz ein paar Gründe, bevor er zu gab, dass er sie einfach nicht im Stich lassen konnte und er sich freue, dass es ihr jetzt so gut gehe. Als sie das hörte, sagte Liechtenstein, dass sie glücklich ist. Verschiedenes In der Drogerie trafen beide auf Österreich und sahen, dass er viele teure Lebensmittel einkaufte. Schweiz dachte sich, dass er auch solchen Käse kaufen könnte, doch entschied sich für den billigen Käse, da er einfach besser schmecke. Liechtenstein stand neben ihm und sagte, dass ihr dieser Käse auch schmecke. Österreich lud beide zum Essen ein. Eigentlich wollte Schweiz ablehnen, aber da er dann Geld sparen könnte, nahm er die Einladung an. Liechtenstein krümelte beim Essen und Schweiz nahm sofort eine Serviette um ihren Mund zu putzen und sagte, dass sie ihre Manieren nicht vergessen dürfte. Preußen tauchte auf und sagte, dass Österreich ein Geizhals ist, der wie ein Armer ist und immer dieselben Sachen trägt. Liechtenstein sagte, dass ihr Bruder genauso sei. Liechtenstein und Schweiz saßen zusammen und genossen die Landschaft. Als sie sagte, dass sie leider nicht täglich so zusammen sitzen könnten, da Schweiz viel reisen muss. Sie machte sich auch Sorgen um ihn, da er viel arbeite. Dabei berührte sie seine Hand. Im Film verbrachten die beiden viel Zeit miteinander und picknickten auch zusammen. Fan Spekulation Das Pairing fing an als Schweiz Liechtenstein zum ersten Mal traf und ihr seine Hilfe anbot. Obwohl Schweiz sich normalerweise immer aus Dingen raushält, konnte er Liechtenstein nicht alleine lassen und verlangte nicht mal etwas dafür. Das ist für viele Fans ein Zeichen, dass Liechtenstein Schweiz viel bedeutet. Auch als sie ihn fragte, wie ihr ihr neuer Haarschnitt oder die Schleife stehe, wurde er nervös. Da der Schweizer Zoll auch durch Liechtensteins Grenze geht, macht sich Schweiz auch Sorgen um Liechtensteins Sicherheit. Er will nicht, dass sie sich mit Österreich trifft und auch als sie Kugelmugel trafen, fand Schweiz ihn gefährlich. Liechtenstein ist ihrem Bruder sehr dankbar, dass sie ihn rettete und verbringt gerne viel Zeit mit ihm. Sie ahmt ihn gerne nach. So schnitt sie sich auch die Haare wie er und nähte sich Kleidung, damit sie Partnerlook hatten. Aus Dankbarkeit nähte sie ihm auch einen Schlafanzug. Im Gegensatz zu Schweiz, der häufig nervös wird, wenn Liechtenstein ihn um seine Meinung fragt, ist Liechtenstein sehr offen und versucht Schweiz nie unangenehm zu werden. Fans sind der Meinung, dass Schweiz und Liechtenstein ineinander verliebt sind, sich dessen aber noch nicht bewusst sind oder Angst haben dem anderen davon zu erzählen, da sie ihre jetzige Beziehung damit kaputt machen könnten. Momente 'Manga' *Liechtensteins schwärmerisches Bruder-Tagebuch (Band 2) 'Webcomic: Extra Stories' *Liechtenstein’s Journal of Swiss Dopiness *Christmas 2011 'Anime' *Hetalia: Axis Powers- Paint it, White Kategorie:Pairings Kategorie:Pairing mit Schweiz Kategorie:Pairing mit Liechtenstein